Darrek's Rise to Supremacy
by Amateurwritergg
Summary: A short story about how an insignificant kid in Middle Ages who changed the course of history. Crossover between many different books and video games. Characters given different names. Feedback appreciated. Offensive users will be blocked.


**Darrek's Rise to Supremacy**

There was a time when a great and powerful empire that rose to existence around the Rivers of Bahuta, in the mythical land of Hutakl – the Estarian Empire. Its monarchs were fair, its dwellers were loyal, and the rivers themselves hailed the kings. But even the good must eventually decline down into the darkness, and it gradually dwindled with the overpowering weapons of Time. At last, all that was left was the kingdom of Doulimatoro, with its great stone walls and turrets and its cities still paved of gold and silver.

And there was also a time when a horrible tyrant, Gilmorta, took over the title of king. He took Doulimatoro for his own, and enthroned himself in the royal palace in Doulimatoro. He turned peasants into slaves who worked for wealthy landowners. He raised taxes to outrageously high levels, mainly to pay for luxuries. He forced those who cannot keep up with their debts into dungeons, where they remained neglected and ravenous. He executed all that opposed him. His evil scorched the once-stunning land, withered the prudent trees, and reduced the kingdom's peace and order into a pandemonium.

In the first eras of Gilmorta's rise, open rebellions and revolts occurred persistently. In the end they were all crushed and the only group that secretly opposed him were an underground group. Slaves, citizens, and even officials gathered to conspire secret raids and plunders. Messengers, dressed as commoners, relayed messages back and forth. The Underground waited and waited for the time to come for a major revolution. But that time was still distant. Its fighters still weren't ready enough, and an open melee between Gilmorta's army and the rebels would only lead to a violent defeat and the loss of all hope.

_All we need is a spy. He will be our only hope to defeat our dictator,_ thought Carroul, leader of the Underground.

Darrek was a boy of 12 years. He was one of small stature. He was the typical of Doulimatorian children: brown eyes; long, black hair; dark-skinned; quiet; and scrawny.

The farm they lived in was exceptionally small; it covered only a few acres. The small straw hut they lived in had only two rooms. The fields produced only enough food for consumption. There were no profits, no luxuries, and not even warm clothing was available, and the children were all dressed in rags.

Darrek was the youngest of the three brothers. Being the youngest in a peasant family wasn't easy. Being one of several sons of a peasant was like living by Survival of The Fittest; you had to struggle to get food. In this family, brothers weren't really best friends, but rather, worst enemies. Also being the shortest, his brothers belittled him, and they affronted him rudely, yet he ignored their insults and toiled diligently on through life.

One day, a commoner happened to walk by, and observed the poor child, who was busy working in the fields and pestered by his brothers as they worked on the other side of the field. As he walked by, he noticed something peculiar about him. He was extraordinarily short, even for his age. _We could use someone like him in our alliance, _thought the man. He waited till dusk, when Darrek's brothers went inside, leaving him. The man met him sitting on a rock nearby, gazing forlornly into the setting sun. He asked Darrek if he wanted to be part of something special, something that would take him away from the home that had been indifferent to him, something that would earn him fame for the years to come. Darrek gratefully but distrustfully accepted the invitation. The commoner told Darrek to meet him at a deserted nearby trading post after dusk, then he would lead him to an underground rebellion headquarters.

At night, he stealthily escaped the plantation and walked to the post where the mysterious man said he would be waiting. At first, he doubted that the man was true to his word; a man wouldn't deliberately come to him for anything – for he was but an insignificant, rejected youngster. Yet he decided to try his luck. Sure enough, the man was there, and he led Darrek all the way to the Underground.

Carroul greeted him sternly and recruited him into the rebel force. There, he was given his job – a spy. Being small, he could penetrate the enemy's defenses without being seen and relay important information. After weeks of intense training, he was ready.

Finally, after the countless years of waiting, the time came to strike! All over the kingdom, messengers secretly informed people of the Revolt. Everyone got ready their weapons: pitchforks, butcher knives, staves, lanterns – anything they could get their hands on that would serve as a weapon for attacking Gilmorta's army.

Darrek's task was simple. All he had to do was to sneak into Gilmorta's palace, observe, and steal back to the rebels and tell them the information they needed. Then the assault would begin.

But Darrek was better than what Carroul had expected. Being one who favored peace, he secretly planned to murder Gilmorta. One night, using his newly acquired skills, he took a rapier, climbed over the walls of the palace, killed the sleeping guards, sneaked into Gilmorta's bedroom, and attempted to assassinate him. But he found out that the tyrant wasn't there. It was like trying to slice a grape in the dark. Malicious as Gilmorta was, he was also clever.

It wasn't easy to find him, but Darrek did it. Creeping around in the darkness, he found Gilmorta in one of the servant's sleeping rooms… wide-awake! Gilmorta let out a high-pitched scream through the open windows of the quarters, pulled out a knife, and started charging into Darrek. As nimble as the tyrant was, Darrek was trained. He sidestepped Gilmorta's charge and stabbed him with the rapier. In shock, the king slowly sank to the ground.

Gilmorta was dead, but sentries had heard his call minutes before and they burst into the room. They stared in horror at the dead king, and were in even more amazement to find his murderer had disappeared only seconds before they had charged into the room. Darrek managed in time to climb over the palace walls before the sentries cut off his only escape route through the rear courtyard of the palace.

It was said in those times that a hero who successfully takes the life of a leader will command in his place, and so Darrek became the king of Doulimatoro. While his family envied him more than ever, the Underground were more than willing to let him take the place of king.

In the years that followed, peace and prosperity once again governed the kingdom. Its cities were refurbished; its great towers were built anew. Its rivers once again ran boundless, and the mountains seemed to shine brightly to welcome the forthcoming of the new king. In fact it was so successful that many of thousands that fled the kingdom once had come back, and in those years, the kingdom accumulated vast populations, as well as knowledge. Conquerors and nomad groups who came to attack Doulimatoro not only got overwhelmed with advanced military technology, but were also absorbed into the growing realm. Soon, the great Estarian Empire was once again restored to its full height, thanks to the great King Darrek. May his name rest in the minds all!


End file.
